


开车啦污污污

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	开车啦污污污

当徐文祖再次恢复意识时，他还处于药劲还没过去浑身无力的情况，而他的手脚都被结实的皮带牢牢地束缚在自己在熟悉不过的地方——位于四楼的一个废旧不用的牙科综合治疗椅上。  
徐文祖费力地眨了眨眼睛，什么都看不见，眼前是一片黑暗。然后一旁悬挂着的用于看清病人口腔内部的灯突然亮起，徐文祖的眼睛被强光狠狠地刺了一下，脆弱的眼睛几乎要生理性地落下泪来。  
“醒啦？”自己早就盯上的作品正笑眯眯地看着他，手里拿着已经空了的针筒。  
看着那个针筒，徐文祖的记忆渐渐恢复——那个针筒明明当时是在他自己手上，正要趁尹宗佑不备注射在他体内，然后按照自己的计划，把他带去四楼。而现在是怎么了？为什么他们的身份突然反了过来？尹宗佑他什么时候有那么迅速的反应力和那么强的力气？以至于当时一把抓住他握着注射器的手，而自己连反应都来不及，就被夺去了注射器，眼睁睁地看着里面的液体被注射到自己的体内。  
“在想什么？”尹宗佑用堪称温柔的声音说道，“我至少当过几年的兵啊，大叔，我没有告诉过你无论是体能训练还是格斗训练我的成绩都排在第一吗？”  
徐文祖沉下脸，这种事情超出他掌控的感觉很糟。  
尹宗佑把针筒放下，走到椅子前，嘴角是徐文祖从未见过的带着病态的兴奋的笑。  
然后徐文祖的椅子靠背被调直，尹宗佑不知道从哪里拖出了一个行李箱，正是他刚搬进考试院的时候带的那个。  
“明明都进去过好几次我的房间，难道连这个都没发现吗？”尹宗佑打开箱子，里面整整齐齐摆满了统一大小的透明玻璃罐子，每个罐子都有一只手浸泡在防腐的液体里。  
“我啊，最喜欢漂亮的手了，说实话第一次看到大叔就想得到，牙医的手真是我的收藏品里最美的一双，但现在我又有别的想法了。”尹宗佑不顾徐文祖越来越难看的脸色，嘴角越咧越大，凑到徐文祖眼前，“你猜猜我现在想要什么？”  
徐文祖狠狠瞪着眼前的青年，这么多年，他还没有这么狼狈过。  
见徐文祖没有回应，尹宗佑也不恼。  
“怎么这么看着我？你不是早就知道我们是一样的人了吗？”尹宗佑用无辜的表情说道。  
“你到底想干什么？”徐文祖终于说话了，因为喉咙干涩而显得十分沙哑。  
尹宗佑一下子又把徐文祖的椅背调平，他整个人爬了上去，从上向下俯视着身下的人，他并没有回答问题，反而轻轻抚摸着徐文祖白皙温热的脖颈。  
“大叔你也有三十多岁了吧？看到身份证的时候吓了一跳，我可从没见过三十多岁的男人有这么嫩的皮肤。”  
徐文祖起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，从小到大他可从来没有被人这么近身过。  
“是因为不怎么晒太阳吗？长得这么白，皮肤一点斑都没有，真滑啊。”尹宗佑继续说着，手指滑向喉咙，拇指一下一下按着凸起的喉结。  
“而且，”尹宗佑突然捏住牙医的下巴，一下子把一直不肯与他对视的人扭过来让他正对着自己，“脸也很漂亮，说是二十出头应该没有人不信吧，嘴唇一开始以为是涂了口红呢。”  
“你。。。呃。。。呃唔。。。”徐文祖刚想说什么就被脖子上收紧的手打断，他剧烈地挣扎着，躺椅咯吱咯吱地晃着几乎散架，就当他快要窒息的时候，那双手终于放开。  
“咳咳。。。哈啊。。。咳。。。”徐文祖咳嗽着，生理性的眼泪流了出来。  
“果然，眼睛在流泪的时候最漂亮。”尹宗佑吃吃地笑着，低下头反复亲吻着徐文祖的眼睛。  
“咳。。。滚。。。滚开！”徐文祖喝到。  
下一秒就被堵住了嘴唇——用尹宗佑的嘴唇。  
‘早知道就早点弄死这个狗崽子。’徐文祖心里默默地想。  
当舌头滑进徐文祖的口腔时，徐文祖再也忍不住狠狠地咬了下去。  
结果就是被捏着脸颊，强迫张开嘴，被进入的舌头里里外外扫了个遍。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。”徐文祖几乎喘不上来气了，他虽然年纪不算小，但有着杀人爱好的他根本没有和任何女性交往过，更何况是男性，虽然不愿意承认，但这就是他的初吻。  
尹宗佑一手捏着徐文祖的两颊让他保持张嘴，另一手解开自己的裤子，里面早就肿胀不已的性器立刻弹了出来。  
徐文祖感到顶到自己的硬物，用了几秒钟才反应过来那是什么，立刻挣扎得更加剧烈了。  
“别动，”尹宗佑终于放过了他的嘴，抬起头来，“你应该也知道自己是挣脱不开的吧。”  
“混蛋。。。”徐文祖因为缺氧一向苍白的脸上浮起红晕，而刚被蹂躏过的嘴唇更加殷红，加上那一直毫无波澜的眼睛突然燃起怒火，漂亮得让尹宗佑的小兄弟又胀大了几分。  
“接个吻就这样了，大叔你还真是纯情的不行啊。”尹宗佑调笑道。  
徐文祖扭过头不肯说话，结果下一刻裤子连同内裤一起就被猛地拽了下去，两条修长匀称的腿立刻暴露在空气中。  
“你要是敢。。。我一定会杀了你。”徐文祖那双阴郁的眼睛瞪着尹宗佑。  
“哈哈哈哈，大叔你连威胁人的样子也很可爱啊！”尹宗佑完全没有放在心上，手在细嫩的大腿根摩挲着，并一点一点向上滑，进入饱满的臀瓣中，最终食指抵上了那个从未被人碰过的地方。  
“你。。。不许碰。。。呃啊！”还没说完，食指就强行刺入那个紧致的洞口。  
“你疯了吗？哈啊。。。不。。。不要动啊！你别太过分！啊啊啊。。。痛。。。你死定了。。。”  
虽然知道那里根本不是承欢的地方，最好还是要用润滑油，但是尹宗佑并没有准备得那么充分，而对于身下这个人的渴求让他必须此时此刻必须立即侵犯他，容不得延期。  
“大叔你就忍忍吧，我也忍得很辛苦啊，老实说现在我能想起来给你扩张就不错了。”尹宗佑用胯下的凶器顶了顶徐文祖的小腹，颇有些威胁的意思。  
“哈啊。。。真的不行。。。嗯。。。变态。。。”  
“昨天还叫人亲爱的，今天就叫上变态了，真是无情。”尹宗佑嘴上虽然在调笑，但是已经满头大汗了，可见他真的忍得十分辛苦，他的手指尽量往不同的方向摸索，试图找到能让徐文祖舒服起来的那个点。  
终于，当尹宗佑的指腹擦过某个凸起时，徐文祖的声音变了调，小穴一阵痉挛着把他的手指往里吸，里面也稍微湿润了些。  
看着身下那个惊慌失措瞪大眼睛看着他的男人，尹宗佑深吸一口气。又加了两根手指进去，一起在火热的穴道里抽插着，次次撞向那个点。  
“啊。。。不。。不要。。。那里不行。。。嗯啊。。。”  
“大叔真是口是心非，既然不行为什么下面咬得我的手指那么紧？都快被你夹断了。”  
“呜。。。没有。。。我没有。。。啊啊。。。别动了。。。”  
“你哭了吗？”尹宗佑舔掉正从徐文祖眼角滑下的一滴泪水，似乎品尝了一下滋味，然后抽出了手指。  
正当徐文祖稍稍松了一口气时，就听到身上的人恶劣地笑道，“等一下会让你哭得更厉害的。”  
与此同时，一根火热的、比手指粗长好几倍的东西顶了上来。  
“不。。。别。。。呃啊啊啊！！”  
巨大的性器一股劲地插进来，插到一半的样子被卡住了，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，从来没有被入侵过的地方第一次就收到如此的刺激，让徐文祖尖叫了出来。  
“大叔你自己也努力往里面吃啊，还有一半没有进去，而且你夹得我好痛。”尹宗佑拍了拍徐文祖的屁股，发出清脆的声音，居然还在抱怨。  
徐文祖连骂他的力气都没有，内壁可怜兮兮地收缩着，抗议着巨物的入侵，然而最后只能委屈地被强行撑开，里面之前手指够不到的地方也被侵略了。  
尹宗佑耐着性子等了一会，在徐文祖稍稍适应了就浅浅地抽插起来，伞状的顶端追着刚刚发现的那一点顶，把徐文祖顶得直抽气。  
“好了好了，现在应该舒服些了吧？那我就不客气了。”  
徐文祖还没有反应过来‘不客气’指的是什么，尹宗佑就猛地向前一顶，同时死死地捂住徐文祖的嘴，也压抑住徐文祖的挣扎。  
“唔。。。唔嗯！”仿佛要被撕裂的疼痛席卷了徐文祖。  
过了一会，尹宗佑松开了放弃挣扎的徐文祖，“已经全部都进去了，别担心，我刚才看了一下，没有流血。”  
徐文祖抖着身体，被捏住细腰，尹宗佑在他身上努力地耕耘，每一下都好像要把他顶出躺椅一样——或者说要不是他手脚都被固定在上面，他早就被顶出去了。  
疼痛并不是最让徐文祖崩溃的，在一小段时间的疼痛过去后，一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着尾椎顺着脊柱直窜像后脑，而且一波比一波剧烈，徐文祖咬住嘴唇，也阻止不了令人羞耻的声音的泄出。  
“呼。。。不行了，大叔你怎么这么会叫？下面也很会吸，舒服，太舒服了！”  
徐文祖听了更是羞愧，他紧了紧牙关，压抑着自己的声音。  
尹宗佑看出了徐文祖的小动作，嘿嘿一笑，突然解开了徐文祖双脚的束缚，然后一把压过去，几乎把徐文祖的身体对折，大腿贴向了腹部，臀部离开了长椅，被尹宗佑的手托着贯穿。  
“呃。。。呜。。。你。。。你这个。。。混蛋。。。哈啊。。。”  
这下徐文祖可是无论如何也控制不住自己的呻吟了，也终于被欺负哭了。  
“啊，大叔你的屁股手感也很好，像这样不压抑自己的欲望坦诚的大叔我最喜欢了。顺便提醒一下，大叔你已经硬起来了。”尹宗佑说着，更加卖力地用胯间的凶器进出得更猛了。  
“原来大叔你是靠着后面就能硬起来的人啊，可真是淫荡死了，明明是第一次，该说是天赋异禀吗？”  
“别。。。别说了。。。嗯唔。。。”  
“明明是事实却不让说？你可真够自欺欺人的，像你这么淫荡的身体，以后大概离不开我了吧？”  
粘腻的水声回荡在密闭的空间，徐文祖只觉得自己被巨大的快感淹没，看着尹宗佑的嘴一张一合，却听不到对方在说什么了。  
“快来了，大叔。”尹宗佑说着，用力打开徐文祖的大腿，在他的大腿根留下鲜红的指印，由一开始的整个顶进去再几乎全部退出来的动作转为顶入最深处迅速小幅度地抽插，而且是准确无误地顶在他的敏感点上，徐文祖几乎因为过于剧烈的快感而晕过去。  
身体里的巨物突然顶在里面不动，浓稠滚烫的液体一下子全部打在他的敏感点上，徐文祖差不多在同时也痉挛着射出了白色的液体，因为姿势的原因一部分溅到了他自己的脸上，从红艳的唇间和白皙的皮肤上滑下，显得淫靡不堪。  
“太棒了，实在太棒了！”尹宗佑笑着抱住还没有回神的徐文祖，“大叔，我连你的前面都没有碰过，你就高潮了，你果然就适合做这个。”  
而此时的徐文祖已经紧闭着眼睛，早就疲惫不堪地昏睡了过去。


End file.
